1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a tablet PC having the liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to liquid crystal display apparatus for simplifying a manufacturing process to enhance productivity and a tablet PC having the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a tablet is a device for a two-dimensional graphic work. A user may write characters and paint on a tablet pad of plate shape by using a pointing device.
A tablet personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as tablet PC) includes a function of the tablet.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a tablet PC.
Referring to FIG. 1, the tablet PC 100 includes a pointing device 110, a liquid crystal display panel 120 and a PC body 130. A two-dimensional coordinate is inputted via the pointing device 110. An image is displayed via the liquid crystal display panel 120. The PC body 130 includes a digitizer (not shown). The digitizer transforms the two-dimensional coordinate into an electrical signal. A protection glass (not shown) is disposed on the liquid crystal display panel 120 to prevent the liquid crystal display panel 120 from being damaged by the pointing device 110.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a desktop PC including a tablet PC of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a tablet PC 100 may be combined with a docking stage 200, so that the tablet PC 100 is used as a desktop PC. A wireless or wired keyboard 210 may be connected to the tablet PC 100 and a pointing device 110, so that the tablet PC may receive signals from the keyboard 210 and the pointing device 110.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view showing a general LCD module used for a tablet PC.
Referring to FIG. 3, a general liquid crystal display module (hereinafter, referred to as LCD module) includes a liquid crystal display panel 300, a data printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to as data PCB) 310, a backlight assembly 320, a digitizer 330 and a protection glass 340. The liquid crystal display panel 300 displays an image. The data PCB provides the liquid crystal display panel 300 with image signals. The backlight assembly 320 provides the liquid crystal display panel 300 with a light. The digitizer 330 transforms coordinate information from the pointing device 110 into an electrical signal. The protection glass 340 prevents the liquid crystal display panel from being damaged by the pointing device 110.
The data PCB 310 is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel 300 via a tape carrier package (hereinafter, referred to as TCP) 360 having a data driver chip attached thereon. The TCP 360 is bent, so that the data PCB 310 is disposed on a backside of the backlight assembly 320.
The digitizer 330 in interposed between the data PCB 310 and the backlight assembly 320.
In the process of assembling the general LCD module, the general LCD module is disposed upside down. Then, the data PCB 310 is lifted up, and the digitizer 330 is inserted into between the data PCB 310 and the backlight assembly 320.
Thus, during the data PCB 310 is being lifted up, a channel terminal of the data driver chip 350 formed on the TCP 360 may be damaged and opened.
Further, a worker should pay attention to details of a process for assembling the general LCD module, so that a time spent for manufacturing the tablet PC increases. Thus, productivity is lowered.